JALOUX
by Satan-sama
Summary: Ada rasa cemburu di hati seseorang ketika melihat Nami sedang berjalan dengan orang lain.. LEMON


Halooooooooo... Diriku is come back *zzzzzz* pada rindu kan? *zZzzzzZ* iiiii... kok pada gitu seh? ya udah deh dari pada diriku ngomong-ngomong ngga jelas, mending baca fic baru diriku nyok!

**Disclaimer:** One Piece itu punya diriku, Om Eii itu cuma minjam *di tabok Eiichiro Oda*

**Pair:** Di depan ada kan? *Readers:(angguk-angguk)* ya udah baca aja! *di timpuk batu*

**Rate:** Gimana ya? ya MMMMMMMmmmM lah. kalau ngga M mana nahan? *di kejar kamtib*

**Warning:** Author adalah orang yang gantengnya ngga tulungan, terus dianya baik hati, rajin menolong, terus... *Readers: Mas, mas.. udah belom? Kami tidur dulu aja ya?* *mojok*

**Jaloux**

"Ahh.. akhh.. huh.. hen.. ti.. kan.. hah" desah Nami saat sang kaka kaka Nojiko sedang asik-asiknya menaruh sambal ke dalam mangkok berisi sup yang sedang dimakannya.

"Iya.. iya.. aku 'kan Cuma bercanda" balas Nojiko kepada Nami yang sedang dalam pose seksinya *Nami: Bibir gue bengkak bego*

Setelah selsai makan Nami pun bergegas untuk berangkat ke kampusnya, Grandline University, Universitas dimana orang-orang bego dab ber-IQ rendah seperti readers ngga bisa masuk *dikeroyokin readers*. Ya, Nami adalah gadis cantik dan pintar.

"Akh.. pedas ini masih terasa di bibir, anda saja di sekitar sin ada yang menjual jeruk" kata Nami saat sedang melewati pertokoan menuju kampusnya.

"Nami-swaaaann" kata seseorang sambil memeluk Nami dari belakang.

"JDUG" suara bogem pun menggema di area pertokoan itu *emangnya gua*, dan dapat di buktikan dengan adanya pemuda berusia 21 tahun yang sedang tepar di jalan.

"Sudah berapa kali ku katakan JANGAN PELUK AKU, hah?" tanya sekaligus murka Nami pada Sanji.

"Aku tak mengerti dirimu deh Nami, dari katamu kau kelihatan kesal. Tapi dari bibirmu sepertinya kau minta di cium" kata Sanji yang tak lama di susul oleh bogeman super tepat di mukanya oleh sang pelaku kita, Nami.

"Bibirku ini bengkak bego" kesal Nami pada Sanji, yang mungkin sudah tak mendengarnya.

Nami pun meninggalkan Sanji yang masih belum bangun dari tidurnya itu, hingga ia melihat orang yang di kagumi sedang santainya berjalan menuju kampus mereka.

" Zoro.. tunggu" teriak Nami pada orang yang di kaguminya itu.

"Apa?" sahut Zoro yang langkahnya sudah d susul oleh Nami.

"Ah, tdak.. hanya ingin jalan bersama saja, he.. he.." sahut Nami yang sudah salah tingkah sendiri, ketika Zoro melihatnya.

"Oh, ya sudah" sahut Zoro sekenanya sambil kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

Sementara itu, di belakang mereka, nampaklah seorang yang baru bangun dari ke'tepar'annya "Namii-swannn, tega banget sih" kata orang itu sambil melihat Nami pergi bersama dengan rival abadinya, Zoro. Terlihat jelas di matanya ada tatapan Cemburu, Jealous, Jaloux, dan shitto fukai *Readers: lha, semuanya kan sama, ni author oon kalee yea* *Author: mangap deh* *Readers: lha, malah nyuruh mangap, kebangetan deh!* *Author: Hueee.. selalu deh diriku salah di mata dirimu*

.

.

.

"Namiiiii…." Kali ini teriakan Vivi yang mengacaukan angan-angan malam pertamanya dengan Zoro.

"Apa? Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak tak jelas seperti itu, Vivi? Telingaku sakit tahu?" tanya (bentak) Nami kenapa Vivi yang telinganya ikut-ikutan sakit akibat pertanyaan (bentakan) Nami.

"Habisnya, dari tadi aku bicara, tapi tak kau hiraukan" jawab Vivi atas pertanyaan (bentakan) Nami.

"Ohh.." balas Nami tak bernafsu *Author: makan kali, ngga bernafsu… eh, tapi jangan-jangan…* *Readers: jangan-jangan apa? (ero mode on)* *Author: jangan-jangan Nami belum makan sedari tadi* *Readers: Apuaaa? (nyambit Author)* *Author: Aaiih.. apa-apaan deh dirimu sekalian? Dari pada diriku terus jadi korban, lebih baik kita GeNJOt.. aja deh… hwalah, salah.. maksud diriku itu LaNJOt, tapi kok malah jadi GeNJOt ya?*

"Apanya yang Ohh.. jangan-jangan kau lagi memikirkan seseorang ya?" Tanya Vivi curiga.

"Ah, tidak.. aku, u-um.. hanya mengantuk" bohong Nami pada sahabatnya itu.

"Oh, ku kira kau sedang memikirkan cowok bermata satu itu" Sahut Vivi sambil menunjuk pada seorang cowok berambut hijau.

"Enak saja, mana mungkin aku memikirkan orang seperti" bohong Nami yang setingkat lebih mahir dari sebelumnya.

"Oh, ku piker kau menyukainya.. kalau begitu dia untukku saja" kata Vivi yang langsung di balas oleh Nami dengan kata "TIDAAAAAAKK" sampai-sampai semua mata tertuju padanya *Readers: ni Author ga' kreatip banget deh, masa' sih niru-niru iklan L*X*

"Nami, kau kenapa? Tanya Vivi yang bingung akan tingkah laku Nami yang mencurigakan.

"ahh, tidakk.. aku tidak apa-apa kok Vivi.. umm.. dari pada kita melanjutkan pembicaraan tak bernutu ini, lebih baik kita bersiap-siap saja.. ku rasa Robin-sensei bakal masuk sebentar lagi" kata Nami yang takut Vivi curiga.

"Wah, Nami hebat ya... tidak hanya bisa merasakan cuaca, tetapi juga bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang ya.. ha.. ha.. ha.." puji Vivi beg-polosnya.

'Huh, untung dia bodoh' batin Nami berbicara akan kebeg-polosan Vivi.

"SRET" terdengar bunyi pintu bergeser menampilkan seorang wanita dewasa nan cantik, anggun, imut, manis, pintar, dan kesempurnaan-kesempurnan lainnya yang tak dapat di uraikan satu-satu oleh Author ganteng kita *di keroyok anak STM*

"Selamat siang Robin-sensei!" seru para murid pada dosen super cantik, Robin-sensei.

"Selamat pagi, sekarang langsung kumpulkan tas kalian" perintah Robin-sensei tanpa ba-bi-bu "Kita akan ulangan hari ini" lanjutnya.

"Yahhhh…" dapat terdengar semua murid, kecuali para tokoh utama kita hanya dapat ber'yahhhh… ria mendengar penuturan sang Dosen.

.

.

.

"KRIIIIIIIIINGGG" bunyi lonceng pun berbunyi, menandakan waktu untuk belajar telah selesai.

"Nami, kumpulkan pekerjaan teman-temanmu, dan ikuti aku.. aku memerlukan bantuanmu memeriksanya" pinta (perintah) Robin-sensei pada Nami.

"Baik, Robin-sensei" jawab Nami seadanya.

Nami pun mengikuti senseinya yng sedang membuka mobilnya, Ia bingung mengapa untuk memeriksa Pekerjaan teman-temannya harus naik mobil "Sensei, kenapa kita harus naik mobil?" Tanya Nami pada Sensei cantik kita.

"Ah, kita akan memeriksanya di rumahku" kata Robin-sensei pada Nami "Apa kau tidak suka?" sambungnya lagi.

"OH, tidak.. tidak apa-apa kok Sensei" jawab Nami cepat, takut Senseinya tersinggung akan pertanyaannya.

Keaadaan pun menjadi hening kembali, Nami tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa. Dia tak mau memulai pembicaraan, tak berani tepatnya. Dan dari pada mengambil resiko, bukankah lebih baik diam?

Perjalanan yang memakan waktu setengah jam itu pun selesai ketika mereka tiba di sebuah komplek perumahan elite, yang membuat Nami berpikir hal-hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Hei, ada apa?" pertanyaan Sensei cantik itu sukses membuat angan-angan Nami itu bubar di kejar kamtib *?*

"Ah, tidak.. hanya tidak menyangka anda tinggal di sini" sahut Nami sembari memikirkan segudang rencana buruk untuk memperoleh benda-benda berharga.

"Sebaiknya kau mengingatnya, karena kau akan sering 'main' ke sini" kata Robin-sensei yang sukses membuat Nami bingung.

'Hah.. sering main ke sini? Untuk apa?' batin Nami bertanya akan hal yang tak di mengertinya.

"Hei.. kenapa masih bengong saja? Ayo masuk!" Tanya sambung perintah Robin-sensei pada Nami yang masih kebingungan.

"Ah.. iya, segera" sahut Nami setelah sadar akan kebingungannya.

Robin-sensei pun membuka pintu rumahnya dan mempersilahkan Nami masuk. Hal pertama yang terpikirkan oleh Nami saat masuk adalah 'Dimana dia menyimpan benda berharga ya?'

"Duduklah dulu, aku akan membuat minum" kata Robin-sensei datar.

"iya" jawab Nami singkat.

Robin-sensei pun berlalu dari hadapan Nami yang pikiran jahatnya sudah terkumpul lagi.

'Mumpung Robin-sensei sedang pergi, aku harus mencari barang berharganya' batin pencuri Nami mulai beaksi lagi.

Setelah 15 menit mencari, tas Nami pun sudah penuh dengan benda-benda yang bernilai.

"Maaf ya, lama.." kata Robin-sensei pada Nami yang di buat terkejut olehnya.

"Hii.. Oh, Sensei.. sejak kapan anda di situ?" Tanya Nami yang takut ketahuan.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Robin-sensei yang di buat bingung oleh tingkah laku Nami yang mencurigakan.

"Ti..dak ada apa-apa Sensei, hanya kaget saja" jawab Nami gugup.

"Oh, ya sudah.. silahkan minum kopinya" tawar Robin-sensei pada Nami yang langsung meneguk habis kopi itu.

"Ayo Bantu saya memeriksa pekerjaan-pekerjaan itu!" perintah Robin-sensei sembari menunjuk tumpukan kegiatan siswa.

"Iya" jawab Nami singkat.

Merka pun langsung memeriksa soal-soal itu, tapi belum satu pun soal yang diperiksa Nami, badannya sudah terasa panas dan bergairah.

"Ah.. akh.. unghh.." Nami mendesah cukup pelan agar suaranya tidak di dengar oleh Senseinya.

"Kau kenapa Nami? Kepanasan ya?" Tanya Robin-sensei pada Nami yang tak henti-hentinya mendesah.

"Iya.. rasanya panas sekali.. akh" sahut Nami tak lupa dengan desahannya.

"kalau begitu.. lepaskan saja bajumu" solusi Robin-sensei enteng.

"Ap-ahh.. hentikan.." belum sempat Nami bertanya, bajunya langsung di tarik Robin-sensei hingga lepas.

"Turuti saja.. atau aku akan berbuat kasar" kata Robin-sensei sembari merobek kain-kain yang masih melekat di tubuh Nami.

"Tidak.. akh .. akh" desah Nami saat sang Sensei menjilat putingnya "Hentikann.. akh" sambung Nami, tapi bukannya berhenti Robin-sensei malah menghisap putingnya ganas.

Robin-sensei menghisap puting kiri dan kanan secara bergantian.

"Tida…akk.. ahh.." desah Nami saat dia merasakan ada seseuatu yang menusuk 'lubang surga'nya.

"Tenang, ini hanya Vibrator" kata Robin-sensei santai, sementara Nami sudah kalang-kabut di buatnya.

Oh, sungguh.. Nami merasakan sesuatu yang bergetar di dalam 'lubang surga'nya, sementara puttingnya masih di emut bergantian, kiri-kanan-kiri-kanan-tegak gerak *?*

"Akhh.. akhh.. " Nami mendesah cepat, karena Robin-sensei menaikkan kecepatan Vibratornya *maaf kalau salah, soal'na ngga punya (^-^)*

"Cuku..upp.." kata Nami setengah mendesah.

"Baiklah" sahut Robin-sensei singkat sembari mematikan dan mencabut Vibratornya "Karena yang lain ingin masuk" sambungnya sembari membuang Vibrator itu ke lantai.

"Akhhhhh….." belum sempat Nami bernafas lega, dia merasakan sesuatu yang lebih besar dari Vibrator barusan memasuki 'lubang surga'nya lagi.

"Tenang, ini hanya jariku." Jawab Robin-sensei santai atas ekspesi Nami yang kesakitan.

'Jari? Kelima-limanya? Oh, Tuhan tolonglah hambamu ini!' batin Nami merenungi nasibnya.

Robin-sensei pun menyodok-nyodok 'lubang surga' Nami dengan antusias. Tak puas dengan itu, ia pun mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan mulai menjilati 'lubang surga' tersebut

"Akhh.. kumohon hentikan" kata Nami lirih di ikuti tetesan-tetesan air mata dari matanya.

"Nikmati saja.." kata Robin-sensei singkat sembari menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam 'lubang surga' Nami.

Nami pun mengangguk menerima semua perlakuan Senseinya itu, dia tidak ingin bermain tetapi juga tidak ingin berhenti.

Setelah 5 jam sudah mereka bermain (Robin mempermainkan Nami) akhirnya mereka pun berhenti.

"Bagaimana ini Sensei? Hampir pagi, tapi belum satu pun kita periksa" Tanya Nami takut.

"Tenang, aku bias menyelesaikan semuanya dalam setengah jam" jawab Robin-sensei pada Nami yang ketakutan.

"Lalu, untuk apa anda mengundang saya?" Tanya Nami heran.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Robin-sensei balik.

"Jadi sejak awal tujuan anda.." belum sempat Nami melanjutkan Robin-sensei sudah memotong duluan "Ya"

"Dan ini pun gara-gara kau!" tuduh Robin-sensei kepada Nami yang sedang bingung menjadi semakin bingung.

"Gara-gara aku?" Tanya Nami.

"YA, ini gara-gara kau yang pergi jalan dengan si rambut hijau itu kemarin" kata Robin-sensei dengan mata berkaca-kaca "Aku cemburu melihatmu jalan dengan orang lain" kata Robin-sensei lirih.

"Sudah, sudah.. Robin-sensei! Tolong jangan menangis lagi" kata Nami mencoba menenangkan Robin-sensei.

Robin-sensei pun langsung memeluk Nami erat "Tolong berjanjilah, jangan pergi lagi dengan orang lain" pinta Robin-sensei, tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Baiklah" jawab Nami sambil mengecup bibir Robin-sensei.. Tak ada paksaan lagi, yang ada hanya cinta.

**END**

Pendek, lemonnya kurang, jelek, abal, n apalah? Maaf ya Author ngga begitu pinter bikin fic ginian.. Muka Author kan Innoucent gimana gitu *di cium okama*

Ya, udah deh... habis baca Review ya! di Flame juga boleh.. tapi jangan pedas-pedas ya.. Author sakit maag lho, mana ini fic lemon lagi.

Bagi yang ngga me'Review' saya sumpahin deh, tinggal sama Lucifer...


End file.
